A Gift From The Future
by portkeylighthouse1
Summary: Harry Potter is being hunted for being blamed of being a dark lord, he sends knowledge and power into the past. How will the younger Harry react? AU HHR, RLLL A slight crossover with The Secret Of Nicholas Flamel series My first fan fiction! !Slow Updates!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

A few days ago, a plot bunny just ran through my head and I thought it is a very good idea so I will do it. My very first fan fiction! Enjoy and please review

A gift from the future

A very tire and distraught Harry Potter lied in his bed, thinking of all of his life, he couldn't help but think of it as a huge failure. It is in the middle of the night, he cannot hear anything, unable to sleep, he got up from bed and walked to his study, where he kept all of his inventions, notes, diary, and items. He remembered all that have happened here over the decade and things that he liked and hated.

A sudden shuffling sound around the yard altered him, but it was not too uncommon to hear the sound. When the war was over, a bunch of pureblood that were Voldemort's cronies where still at power, so it turned into a pureblood bribing and convincing pureblood that if you killed a dark lord, then you are then dark. They finally achieved there goal, kill Harry Potter politically and publicly shunned him.

He picked up a picture from the table and stared at it, it was a picture of his old friend, and also his lost love. Hermione. She was the one who he was supposed to be with and also the one who sanded by his side forever. She was killed the first day when he went into hiding, she held back all the enemy so he could have time the escape the wards of the prison and run.

"_Tonight_" he thought is the night that he sends all his items and notes and books back. He had made preparation and the rune circle only activate on a full moon, so now the circle is shining bright with a white and misty light. He carefully picked up his books and placed them in the circle, and whipped out his wand and silently casted a spell that merged all books, diary, and notes into one.

He walked back to his room and took his sword off the wall, he examined it closely. The shorted bladed sword is made out of stone, its hilt of the sword were snakes carved in it, as he held it, the sword shined with dirty blue light. He thought about the time when he found it, it was like he found his lifeline. "_Excalibur old friend, it is time to leave_" he thought with sadness. Excalibur, the sword of ice, is one of the elementally sword, was thought to be lost when king Arthur died, but the boy-who-lived found it under a lake.

He sadly placed the sword inside the circle and stepped out of it then he placed the gaunt ring or more commonly known as the resurrection stone, inside. He then tapped the circle with the elder wand and the whole run glow gold with a misty light, engulfing the whole circle he quickly chucked his wand inside. The golden light sudden started turning smaller and shrinked into oblivion.

He smiled as the golden light faded away, "_Now they would find me_". He activated his aura for the process of sending his items into the past, so his bright blue aura will act like a beacon for the ones who want to kill him. A scent of blueberries filled the air as Harry walked over to a small device at his counter his tapped it with his hand as it glowed bright blue as it it activated and the item connected with his aura.

A lot of pop sound of apparition and a clear blasting hex casting sound is heard, followed with a boom sound as the front door went down. The footstep can be heard as they walk up to Harry's room and the door opened as a group of black robed people walked inside.

"Let see here", Harry looked around, "Scorpius, Rose, Hugo…. and Albus."

"Potter," Scorpius sneered, "today will be your doom."

"Just like your father, he is always as arrogant as you are." Harry sighed.

"Don't call my best friend arrogant!" Albus shouted

"Why, hello there…son, so you have also join these people that have hunted me"

"Yes father, and I am going to kill you." He said proudly

Harry sighed, he knew that his son wanted to prove himself to the rest of the world and be proud, but he didn't expect in such a way.

"Well then son, looks like you are going to succeed this mission."

Hugo had stayed quiet during the conversation and sneaked behind Harry, unknowing that there is a charm that allows Harry to know where everybody is in the house.

Scorpius fired a stunner at Harry, who easily blocked it and send it right back to the sender. Scorpius fell to the ground hard with a thud. Seeing his friend and ally down Hugo decided that he would used more lethal spells, he send a cutting curse at his target. Harry turned around with a swish and dodged it, then he shot a stunner at him. His aim is true, and Hugo fell back like a rock. Rose started throw much more powerful spells, she fired a cutting curse followed by a _Confringo_, then finally a _Expulso. _Harry vanished the wall behind him as he dodged the spells with a duck and a roll. The spells that were sent flew out of the house and hit the ground hard. Harry shot a _Aquas Eructo _at Rose, who got all wet and hurt by the water pressure, then Harry followed his spell with a _Glacius,_ which froze her from head to toe, but still allowed to breath.

In all the commotion, Albus planning for the perfect moment the shoot his spell. When Harry froze Rose, Albus got the perfect chance of an opening. He shot an _Avada kedavra_ at his father, who saw it and didn't move. He has been waiting for this moment, he let the spell hit him. Then he fell the the ground, lifeless. The small device at the counter reacted to his death. The whole item collapsed and a bright blue light expanded from it destroying everything in its way. Harry Potter set this device to destroy the universe right to where the package was sent to the younger version of him.

Thanks for reading! This is the first chapter of the series. What do you think about it and give some suggestions, thank you so much!


End file.
